harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Garrick Ollivander
Garrick Ollivander (b. 25 September, in or prior to 1921) was the proprietor of Ollivanders Wand Shop in Diagon Alley during most of the 20th century. Ollivander was widely considered the best wandmaker in the world, and many wizards and witches buy their wands from him. In 1996, Ollivander was captured and tortured by Lord Voldemort. Ollivander was rescued in 1998 by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Dobby. Biography Early life Garrick Ollivander was born to Gervaise Ollivander,Pottermore wand wood information (transcription available here) a wizard, and his wife, a Muggle-born witch, on the 25th of September, presumably in or before the year 1921. He came from a long line of wandmakers who began making wands in England in 382 B.C..Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, where he was Sorted into Ravenclaw. Career as a wandmaker Ollivander grew up in the family business, and showed precocious talent in wandmaking. Soon, he developed an ambition to improve upon the cores and wand woods he made and developed a determination to pursue the ideal wand. Before Garrick Ollivander's proprietorship of Ollivanders Wand Shop, wizards used a wide variety of wand cores; the customer would often present their wandmaker with a magical substance to which they were attached, and he would turn it into their wand core. Mr Ollivander, however, maintained that doing so altered with the wand's temperament,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 18 (The Weighing of the Wands) and revolutionised the way wands were crafted by having cores of immensely powerful magical substances expertly enclosed in specially selected and complementary wandwoods, the result to be matched to an owner with whom the wand itself felt the most affinity. While there was initially substantial resistance to this new way wands were made, it soon became clear that wands made by Ollivander were by far much more superior to any others. His methods of locating wand woods and core substances, marrying them together, and matching them to ideal owners were all jealously guarded secrets that were coveted by rival wandmakers. Sometime into his career, in around 1938, Ollivander sold Tom Riddle his wand. with his first wand.]] Harry Potter's wand Ollivander supplied Harry Potter with a wand, and as he did so, he told Harry a few facts about wands. He explained that a wand has a core, in Harry's case a Phoenix feather. He told Harry that the body of the wand is made from a choice of different woods with different magical properties. Ollivander said he made a similar wand using another feather from the same phoenix, but using a different wood. Harry's wand is holly, which symbolises protection, rather than Voldemort's yew, which suggests poison. He also explained that the wand chooses the wizard, rather than the other way around. 1994-1995 Triwizard Tournament As a very recognised wandmaker, Ollivander was asked to inspect the wands of the champions in the 1994-1995 Triwizard Tournament before the competition started, to make sure they were all working properly. Second Wizarding War Attempted robbery of his shop Apparating across Charing Cross Road and into Diagon Alley, smashing the windows of his shop and kidnapping him]] In 1996, Alexandra Walker attempted to rob Ollivander's shop. She could not, however, and she was arrested. This event made Daily Prophet headlines. Kidnapped by Death Eaters In 1996 Ollivander was kidnapped by Voldemort's Death Eaters, leaving behind an empty, locked up shop and no signs of a struggle. It is believed that the last wand he sold was to Neville Longbottom. It was later revealed that Ollivander was captured by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and was held prisoner at Malfoy Manor. He was tortured by Lord Voldemort for information regarding the twin cores of Harry Potter's wand and his own. Ollivander told him that he merely needed to use a wand other than his own to face Harry Potter. .]] After using Lucius Malfoy's wand and seeing its destruction when faced with Harry Potter and his Phoenix wand, Voldemort rounded on Ollivander for an explanation of why Harry's wand acted as it had. Although he had no answer to give since no wandmaker had ever witnessed such an event, Ollivander was tortured again by Lord Voldemort and questioned about the most powerful wand in existence, the Elder Wand. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor and Escape Harry Potter and his friends were later captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, where they were reunited with Mr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood. Ollivander was subsequently rescued by Harry and his friends and was taken with them when they made their escape from Malfoy Manor with the aid of Dobby, the house-elf. He seemed to bond with Luna during their captivity together as he says that she was "an inexpressible comfort ''him in that terrible place". Stay at Shell Cottage Ollivander was taken to Shell Cottage, where he recovered from months of imprisonment and torture, and then departed to Muriel's house, where he remained in hiding for the rest of the war. He later created and sent a new wand to Luna Lovegood. Study of the Elder Wand As with other wandmakers, Ollivander makes it his business to study the mystifying Elder Wand in depth, such as its history and distinctive characteristics. Unlike Hermione Granger, he believed that the Elder Wand was not a myth or tale, and showed great enthusiasm with the powerful object despite the fact that it was dangerous and has had a bloody history. When held captive by Lord Voldemort, he was forced to relate all information he had known about the powerful wand. He also revealed that the last person rumoured to own the wand was Gregorovitch, a foreign wandmaker, though he did not believe the rumour and thought that Gregorovitch spread it to boost his business. The same information was also related to Harry Potter after he and his friends rescued him from the Malfoy Manor. Personality and traits Ollivander is an intelligent man, with an excellent memory when it comes to his work; he remembers the details of every wand he ever sold. He seems to become happier, the more difficult the challenge to find exactly the right wand for a difficult customer. He uses a magical tape measure to help assess customers for their wand. He has a professorial enthusiasm for wandlore and so is immensely learned in it. A less savoury aspect of his personality is that his fascination with wandlore sometimes eclipses his sense of right and wrong: he is so fascinated with what a powerful wizard can do when matched with the right wand that he becomes detached from the good or evil nature of their actions. A prime example of this would be Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. Even after the First Wizarding War, Ollivander remembered him as having done "great things" with his wand - "Terrible, yes, but great". An even more extreme example was during the Second Wizarding War, when Ollivander, having just been rescued from a year of imprisonment and torture at Voldemort's hands, was briefly enthralled by the thought of what Voldemort might do when matched with the Elder Wand. However, Ollivander still values his own life and well-being, and he divulged information to Voldemort whenever threatened with death and tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. The wandmaker feared the Dark Lord's wrath, and begged for mercy when informed that his (Ollivander's) advice about using another wand was incorrect. Magical abilities and skills *'Wandmaker': In Great Britain, the Ollivander family members were considered the best wandmakers in the country. *'Non-verbal magic:' Ollivander may have had the ability to perform non-verbal spells, as no incantation was mentioned when he conjured smoke rings in 1994. *'Apparition:' He could Apparate, but failed in 1998 at Malfoy Manor due to enchantments placed on the cellar. *'Transfiguration:' He is skilled with conjuration, a difficult branch of transfiguration, conjuring flowers, birds, smoke rings, and wine in 1994. *'Duelling': It is quite reasonable to say that Ollivander was a skilled duellist in his time due to his ability in wandlore and ability to identify spells easily. His knowledge of Wandlore would also have assisted him as he is familiar with the weaknesses and strengthes of different wands. Relationships Harry Potter Ollivander heard Harry when he defeated Lord Voldemort in 1981. He saw Harry in 1991 and made his wand. Its phoenix feather and Tom Riddle's wand was from the same phoenix, Fawkes, and Ollivander was surprised when he saw this. Ollivander's relationship with Harry Potter grew after the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor when Harry rescued him from imprisonment and during their subsequent stay at the Shell Cottage. Harry would go on to obtain vital information about the Elder Wand from Ollivander, which would later prove instrumental for bringing about the final death of Lord Voldemort. Luna Lovegood Ollivander also developed a close relationship with Luna Lovegood, for she was a comfort to him during their imprisonment in Malfoy Manor. Ollivander later repaid her kindness by creating a new wand for her. Lord Voldemort Ollivander was afraid of Lord Voldemort, and referred to him as '''You Know Who' like almost all other wizards. Later he was kidnapped by Death Eaters. Voldemort tortured Ollivander by Cruciatus Curse to learn about his wand's relationship with Harry's wand. Known wand sales Behind the scenes mini-figure.]] *Ollivander is one of the only people before Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone who knew Voldemort's real name. He said in the first book he knows that Voldemort's wand caused Harry's scar. While this is not stated in any explicit way, the very fact that Voldemort has only ever had one wand (except for his use of the wand of Lucius Malfoy and the Elder Wand very late in life) would ensure that Ollivander would have sold him a wand at age 11, when he still used his former name. *In a 2009 interview, John Hurt, who portrayed Ollivander in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, confirmed he would reprise his role in both Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows films.Tribeca Film Festival 2009 - John Hurt talks Harry Potter, Confirms His Return *Ollivander's first name, Garrick, was revealed via his shop in Pottermore. Etymology Garrick comes from a germanic name meaning spear power. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire '' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)He is seen being kidnapped by Fenrir Greyback and his Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. His face is obscured by a sack. *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 '' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' See also *Wand *Wandlore *Gregorovitch Notes and references fr:Garrick Ollivander it:Garrick Olivander ru:Олливандер fi:Ollivander nl:Olivander Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Garrick Category:Ravenclaws Category:Shop owners Category:Wandmakers Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ollivander's Wand Shop employees